


Happy Birthday?

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Erik With a K [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cutesy, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, It's also his birthday, Shuri is amazing, sucks to be him, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: "I'm sorry," he sighed."Sorry?" Shuri asked with a raised brow, her arms crossed."For snapping earlier. It wasn't your fault. It's just- it's my birthday and I walked in on my girlfriend riding another guy's dick and. Yelling at you was fucked up because you didn't do anything wrong or whatever."





	Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> Churned this out pretty quickly. I've kinda wanted to write this ever since I wrote the first fic but it was like- meh. But here it is. Rated M to be safe.

* * *

Erik strolled into Linda's apartment like he usually did, to see if she wanted to go get coffee with him. He was typically grumpy before his morning coffee but, he'd finally finished that dumb app and his schedule was clear. He knew he'd been neglecting his girlfriend but by waiting until his birthday to apologise, he'd hoped she'd be more forgiving.

He heard a strange noise coming from the bedroom, well it wasn't strange. He'd known exactly what it was, all too well actually, he was inclined to believe Linda was just rubbing one out because she'd missed him; then he heard her speak up.

"Yes, harder, please."

Narrowing his brows he walked into her bedroom and his blood boiled at the sight.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He scoffed angrily.

"Erik!" Linda gasped turning her attention to him. "I can expla-"

"I'm sure you can. Save that shit for someone else though. We're finished."

"Erik-"

"I'm gonna go now because I really don't feel like getting blood on this shirt. I'll come pick up my shit tomorrow."

* * *

The coffee shop was relatively empty by the time he got there. By relatively, there was only one guy in the corner using the WiFi and Shuri was alone behind the counter, scribbling in a notebook, looking bored as hell.

She perked up at the sight of him. No doubt thinking about how to incorrectly spell his name _this time._ **Krik** had been pretty hilarious, he had to admit. Too bad he wasn't in the mood today.

"Erik with a K, nice of you to grace us with your-"

"Can you just fuck off please? I'm not in the mood for this bullshit today," he scoffed, his tone snippy.

"Right, the usual?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring it over." She nodded.

He sighed as he sat down, of course she had to be on the receiving end of his bullshit. Now she looked like a kicked puppy and he found himself feeling like shit for making her upset.

When she brought the cup over, he noticed that **Erik** was scrawled in her usual handwriting. Yup, he'd done it now.

"Hey- wait," Erik sighed, causing Shuri to stop in her tracks.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

 _"Sorry?"_ Shuri asked with a raised brow, her arms crossed.

"For snapping earlier. It wasn't your fault. It's just- it's my birthday and I walked in on my girlfriend riding another guy's dick and. Yelling at you was fucked up because you didn't do anything wrong or whatever."

"Okay," she nodded.

_"Okay?"_

_"Okay,"_ Shuri replied, walking off and leaving him.

Of course she was mad at him, this was why he didn't apologise to people. Although, he knew apologies didn't automatically make everything better. He was getting up to leave when Shuri walked over carrying a muffin with a candle sticking out of the top.

"I know your day is going horribly, but happy birthday?"

Erik let out a small scoff,

"Yea, it was, thanks."

"Well, enjoy it, on the house."

"A pity muffin Princess? I'm good."

"It's not a pity muffin, it's a birthday present and it's chocolate."

 "How about, you come share it with me and tell me about that new paper you're working on?"

"New paper?"

"Heard you telling that guy who was tryna flirt with you about it."

"He wasn't flirting with me," Shuri replied rolling her eyes.

"Guys like that are only interested in quantum mechanics if it involves the both of you and a bed."

"And guys like you?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"I mean- I graduated from MIT so I'm also interested in what you gotta say when you keep the clothes on. But uh, if you wanna take em off, I won't be mad," he smirked.

"And I won't be your rebound," she grinned. "You don't look like a scientist.... I get, tortured artist."

"Yea I'm tortured alright."

"And on that note- I'll grab my notes. I hit a wall so I guess I _could_ use a little help."

"I've got all day," he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think? My bestie was also a bit conflicted about Linda cheating considering we all know that she'd die for our boy but I just went for it. I'd initially wanted it to be crackier and have her cheat with Klaue but I cooled myself XD.


End file.
